httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragon Guardians
This is my fan fiction. Trust me, it'll make more sense than the other 2. It is about a group of 5 who have special link with dragons and powers. Chapter 1 Drake ran through the thick underbrush of a jungle. He was hunting a medium dragon that tried to get lost in the underbrush. Drake jumped over a log and the dragon turned a corner and Drake did the same thing. The dragon then jumped and tried to fly away but it came crashing back to the ground. One of its wings were injured so it couldn't fly well. The dragon then turned around very fast and shot a blue fireball at Drake who quickly sidewinder it. Drake then pulled out his bow and grabbed a arrow out of his quiver on his side. Drake notched the arrow and it flew through the air but missed the dragon by a foot. Drake cursed under his breath as he grabbed the arrow before running after the dragon. The dragon then disappeared through a thick set of fallen trees, squeezing its way through with ease. Drake leaped straight through the openings in the trees and landed on the other side as nimble as a cat. The space behind the trees was an opening with a rocky ground covered with moss. There were no trees in the area except for large rock pillars that sealed the outside view. "Where'd you go sneaky dragon" Drake murmured to himself. He looked up and saw that the dragon was on top of a rock pillar smaller than the others. It roared and on command more of the same dragons came out. They looked like the first one with blue scales and green stripes with orange eyes. They had large wings with large hooks on the edge. They flew down one by one and surrounded Drake into a corner. Only then was when he realized that he had been tricked. The dragons jumped down and were about to tear Drake limb from limb but something made the dragons stop. They perked their heads up and listened. Drake didn't know what spooked them but soon all the dragons fled one by one leaving the area. Drake was able to grab one of the dragon's legs while it was taking off so he could get out. The dragon hissed and shook its foot trying to get Drake off. Drake tightened his grip as the dragon flew past trees and huge rocks. The dragon then slammed Drake into a nearby tree and he gripped one of the branches so he couldn't fall down to the ground. He glanced upwards and saw the dragons disappear from view. Drake grunted in annoyance and began slowly climbing down the tree. He jumped to the ground and began walking east. He stopped at a river and pulled out a bowl and scooped up some water to drink. As he drank he noticed a blur in the bushes ahead of the river. He finished his water and filled up an empty container with water for later. He then got up and waded through the river to the other side, and squinted through the underbrush. He shoved aside most of the bushes and looked around. He saw nothing but then noticed a greenish-brown dragon scale on the ground. He rubbed the scale then pulled out his Dragon Journal and tried looking for a match but found nothing. Drake shut the journal and got up but before he could continue walking a large dragon jumped out from the underbrush and pinned Drake to the ground with razor sharp talons. He struggled but the grip tightened and he knew that this was his end. Chapter 2 Felma rode her black and white horse through the mountain terrain. She sighed and wrapped her fur cloak closer to her body. She could see her breath in front of her and huddled closer to her horse for extra warmth. She could feel the gentle expansion and deflating of the horse's massive lungs. She glanced up and spotted a lake. Felma pulled on the reigns and the horse stopped. She lowered herself down and ran over to the lake. The water was frozen solid but Felma pulled out her steel chisel and pounded at the ice and scooped the chunks into a container. She grabbed one and began chewing on it to get the water. Felma then heard something and her instincts took over. She flipped out of the way as a blue blast of fire created a jagged area of ice in the area. Felma stared in the direction of the blast and saw a dragon. It had white fur with snow white scales and blue markings. It fanned its large wings and swished its tail before baring off its teeth, white steam emitting from its mouth. Felma turned around to her horse but found it frozen in a block of ice, mid run. The dragon hovered down and landed in front of Felma. It roared and approached her slowly. Felma backed away but bumped into her horse. The dragon snarled and was inches from Felma's face. She looked up and found the dragon staring at her oddly. It's eyes twitched and slowly dilated. It then nuzzled her chest before resting its head on the ground in front of her. It sighed and stretched its wings, bumping Felma in the face.She realized why the dragon didn't attack her, her village shaman had told her that she will befriend a dragon of ice, before it happened, the blizzard that wiped out her village. The dragon grunted and flipped over onto its back and clawed the air. It rolled over and stared Felma in the eye, its intelligent blue eyes dilated, and gentle. Felma didn't know how to respond to this and slowly got up trying to leave. The dragon pushed her down and sat on its hind legs. Felma remained on the ground, occasionally glancing at her horse wishing the dragon didn't do the same thing to her. The dragon stared at Felma and she got the chills. Puffs of mist came out its nostrils and it licked the side of its eye. Felma realized that she had some food she packed before ''it ''happened.She pulled out some cookies, and the dragon focused its attention on it, slightly tilting its head. Felma tossed the cookie and the dragon snapped out and ate it. It liked its lips and yawned before falling sideways and going to sleep. Felma slowly stood and backed away "OK, there is an ice breathing dragon that froze my only source of transportation and now, I don't know what it will do next". She climbed over the rock, still keeping watch of the dragon. What she didn't know was that she slipped of the cliff-side edge and fell into a abyss.. She screamed as she fell as she was engulfed by pitch blackness. Category:FanfictionCategory:Fan-Fiction storiesCategory:Unfinished stories